


Forward, Move Forward

by Minion_Energon_101



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A Bit Not Good, Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Desk Sex, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Office Sex, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Pre-Game Shirogane Tsumugi, Random & Short, Sexual Content, Short, Trans Male Character, Trans Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minion_Energon_101/pseuds/Minion_Energon_101
Summary: [Pre-Game Saimugi, Trans!Saihara] [Request]He knows it's stupid… he knows it's stupid… but after four months of texting and sending images to Tsumugi…… Was her asking to meet him in her office at her work a real call of friendship? He was going to say something more but he's not about to assume anything at all. She could probably get anyone, so why would she bother with Shuichi Saihara?
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi & Shirogane Tsumugi, Saihara Shuichi/Shirogane Tsumugi
Kudos: 37





	Forward, Move Forward

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request and a test to see if I can do other ships as well. I'm ship positive and hope you all have a good short read! Read my statement below first before reading ahead!
> 
> 🔞🚫 DON'T READ IF:  
> ▶Anti-Ship  
> ▶Are Anti-Trans or Transphobic  
> ▶Are Anti-Non-Binary or Aphobic  
> ▶Are sensitive to Trans Male's genitalia being used during sex for your own reasons, stay safe!
> 
> ⚠ Shuichi's sex is referred too as a dick/cock but no bottom surgery has happened. Be warned of that and my tags.

He's never really had a real relationship with anybody before, barely a few kisses but nothing really anymore then that. His crushes either found him too creepy with how he stayed to himself and watched Danganronpa instead of doing his classwork or socializing, or they didn't like how he was built when he had to admit what his clothes really contained. 

Either that… or Saihara has to turn people down himself. But only once did that happen, so thank goodness. Saihara wasn't a girl and calling him by " _she_ " was a deal breaker.

So Saihara thought it impossible, until he met his literal hero and role model through an accident on a once and a life-time field trip to the Danganronpa series main business building. Season 52 was just starting and the main class was going to meet the simulated cast and their personalities, and Saihara might have… lost track of his class in the foot work of the big building. Saihara silently paused to fanboy over recognizing some faces and returning Danganronpa faces on the LCD screens above them, before he started getting pushed by business men and construction workers in their rush to their shifts.

Saihara lets out cries and small apologies as he is shoved around and is slinking past people. He turns around for a few seconds because he heard his teacher call for him when he runs into another person. He's about to fall over when the other person, a girl, grabs his arms and steadies him. He's stabilized and he straightens his hat, about to thank his saviour when he notices that the crowd was given him about twenty feet in space all around. He's confused, and looks at his saviour…

… To see Miss _Shirogane Tsumugi herself_ , a flat smile on her face as her hands lay on her hips. He almost fell over in embarrassment and potential fear of security coming for him for being so close to her, when she straightened up his shirt for him…

… And actually smiled at him with happiness. "Your hats kinda cute, reminds me of Ash Ketchum… but, more Emo."

He's surprised for a second, before he hears security and his teachers running for him. Tsumugi laughed lightly, and slipped him a plain looking business card and lingering on touching him. She saved him from any legal issues, and he continued on his day and field trip.

* * *

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

* * *

He doesn't think about Tsumugi… for about a day. After the fiasco, he got in trouble with his uncle and his parents. Of course he would, he bumped into _Tsumugi Shirogane_. He could have been in more trouble than he's ever been. 

He's changing his clothes to get into his nightwear before he remembers the card. And takes it out. It read her name, her number, and her usual times off. This late at night was when she was listed as awake, it said. And at the bottom, it says, "Send a photo so I know you're not a spam or fan who stole my cards".

And he did. 

And he got a text back nearly immediately.

[" **Hello, cutie pie! It's good to hear from you!** "]

He sputtered and blushed, taking off his hat and ruffling his hair before replying. [" _ **I don't know how to start a conversation, sorry…**_ "]

[" **It's alright! I'll start! Do you like Danganronpa season 37? I liked what we did with it…** "]

* * *

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

* * *

He knows it's stupid… he knows it's stupid… but after four months of texting and sending images to Tsumugi…

… Was her asking to meet him in her office at her work a real call of friendship? He was going to say something _more_ but he's not about to assume anything at all. She could probably get anyone, so why would she bother with Shuichi Saihara?

So after… explaining to his family why he needed a ride, they drove him happily and shakily to the business. And when he got there, security called him over and escorted him upstairs to Tsumugi's office.

Unlike her suit the last time he was here, she was in a students uniform with a dark green tint. It had a thick button up all the way to her chin and a long, long skirt to her lower legs and traditional sandals. She hugged him to his surprise and apologized for her uniform. She's going through cosplays and asked him if he knew Hunter X Hunter well, and led him to her swivel chairs by her desk. 

* * *

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

* * *

"Saihara… you're a great guy…"

_Shit_ … that's never a good conversation starter. But Tsumugi's tone was strangely fond for a potential break-up conversation, so he listened to her fully.

"... Would you like to go on a date with me? To a restaurant I know nearby?" 

His chest burst past his binder and his heart was pounding. Because yes, yes, yes! She's so cute with her hair loose down to her back and fresh from drying after a shower, her brown vested dress with a silk white blouse complimenting her familiar and soft features so well. She's always there when he needs her in the end, and even secretly modified a character or two for Season 52 behind her sponsor's backs after his feedback. 

He stammered, but he answered, "Y-yes, please… !"

She laughs. "Oh, so cute and formal! I'll arrange a time!" 

* * *

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

* * *

It's almost a year after their meeting and he didn't know where all this came from, but he's complaining not one bit.

He's not an innocent guy and hasn't touched himself; far from it. He knows people with his body type aren't usually happy or comfortable with their skin and parts and refuse to do anything with it, but he's not one of those people. He used his hands to plunge fingers deep into his body and used his palms to knead and press the thickness on his chest around and played with his nipples as he went. He's had his hands in his pants often, he was still growing and wanted it. So he was fine.

And having Tsumugi's fingers on his waist? A god send? A dream come true? Yes! But he's nervous… Tsumugi knows what's between his legs and what he doesn't have yet, and she's very supportive. She's Pan and actually Fem Non-binary, with _They/Them_ accepted with her usual _She/Her_.

"Shuichi… is it o--"

"YES!" He yells almost to the surprise of them both. Tsumugi jumped and he cupped his mouth as an apology.

After her shock fell away, she blushed and sweetly kissed his cheek. She guided them to her desk and asked Shuichi to sit on it, and slowly set her hand respectively against his crotch, while he pressed into its warmth. It spurred her on when he asked her to press harder. It became hotter and heavier, Saihara feeling so much slick between his legs in his underwear and through his packing. He whines, and she kisses him while flushing so red herself.

He feels her pull his pants and underwear down, with just a whine and him writhing in response. His pack was sitting precariously in his underwear, but he was distracted soon by Tsumugi taking two fingers to his dick and rubbing at a medium pace. Shuichi let out a loud whine as he bucked his hips against her hand, while Tsumugi leaned against him to hiss his cheek. His blush intensified greatly as that happened.

She was draped across him and pressing her vested but very flatteringly dressed breasts against his chest and it made his brain go wild as she continued to stroke him. 

She was huffing in her own arousal and she smiled up at him. "Shuichi, sweety, does it feel good?" 

"O-o-oh… yes… yes…" He whined his answer as he knocked his hat off his head when he threw his head back to moan. Tsumugi picked up her pace and he started to flat out moan. "Please… p-please! I wanna touch you too…! Pl…"

That made Tsumugi red as a beat but her face didn't change into anything negative. If anything, her smile widened as she continued to stroke him but shimmed out of her skirt and panties quickly with her one free hand. He whined at seeing the lightly floral panties with lace around the leg part, and Tsumugi gained confidence as she took his hand that was gripping the desks edge… and rested it between her own legs.

Shuichi knew what to do and to get Tsumugi where he was, he stroked her as fast as he could from starting so suddenly. It made her yelp and her fingers press harder against Shuichi's dick. He threw his head back and moaned through his teeth as he collected himself to finger and rub her clit in return. 

As they got deeply into the thick of things, and as Shuichi's loins burned with a lava heat, Tsumugi pressed her ring finger deep inside of him. He let out a loud yell and threw his legs apart farther, wanting Tsumugi between his legs where she belonged and he nearly stopped stroking her in his world shattering pleasure. She had a practised feel to this all and her index and middle finger were stroking his dick and her ring was plunging his depths…

She laughed through her huffs. "Saihara, you don't need to… please me! You're my partner and… your mine alone!" She laughed as she pushed on at a faster pace, and Shuichi's hand actually stopped working from all the pleasure and he was forced to retreat his hands. "You're my loyal boyfriend and I'm your faithful maiden!"

Shuichi couldn't process his thoughts and keened loudly as he huffed through his teeth. "Y… Ah, ye…"

"Come on! Cum for me! Please!" She looked so happy as she draped across his chest and started to kiss any part of him she could reach. The heat of her chest…

… The fingers stroking him…

… The finger hitting his walls best spots…

… The slick smells from them both…

Shuichi started to weep as he peeked, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips himself as his tears rolled. His loins unwound and his orgasm rolled through him, and the gushing across Tsumugi's hand and own hips was a side-effect. He was rigged as he came down and was panting like he just ran two miles for gym.

He opened his eyes finally and saw Tsumugi pulling a handkerchief to clean him first. But her fingers are still covered in his cum, and he flushes. 

"My adorable Saihara! You did so well! I'm so glad you trusted me…" She was so deeply sweet and she kissed his lips lightly. 

He keened at the sensation of cleaning and smiled. "T-thank you, Tsu."


End file.
